A Million Miles
by rookiebones
Summary: Andy feels like Sam is a million miles away. Sandy McSwarek.
1. Prologue

Just a short start to what I hope to be a multi-chapter fic. Enjoy Sandy McSwarek fans!

Andy lay in her bed, curled up with a book. She must have read the same sentence for over an hour. The words just didn't seem to register in her brain. She was daydreaming about the short blissful moments she had been able to share with Sam in his undercover apartment. Although she was upset that their actions had been a result of really bad timing, Andy didn't regret any of it. She fully accepted her consequence (her suspension). However, this time she wanted to do things right- normal. Through the time that they were to be suspended Andy and Sam were under strict orders not to see each other and Andy, afraid of losing her job, was following them, no matter how hard it was.

Andy's phone began to vibrate in her pocket and she didn't need to check the caller ID to know who it was.

When she answered a familiar voice asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she responded. "You?"

"Nothing," Sam replied. "Wanna do nothing together?"

"Sam..."

"I know. Can't hurt a man for trying."

There was a comfortable silence. Andy listened to Sam's breaths. Sometimes she fell asleep to the sound of his breathing, neither of them wanting to hang up the phone. In the morning when she awoke, she would charge her phone because the battery was almost dead. She was charging it a lot lately.

"There's a new rookie at 15," said Sam after a while. "Shaw told me. Name's Nick Collins. Apparently he's an ex-boyfriend of Gail's."

Sam waited for Andy to respond, but she didn't, so he continued, "And now she's going around with a stick up her ass, very irritated. I hope I'm not paired with her when we get back."

Andy was silent again.

"Andy you okay?" asked Sam. "You're not usually this quiet."

"No, I'm not okay," said Andy. "I think I need to go to the hospital."

"WHAT?"

"I've got an incurable disease. It's called Swarek fever."

Sam chuckled. "Honey, it's not incurable," he said. "Come over and I'll cure you."

Andy smiled. "I wish I could. I miss you. I feel like you're a million miles away."

"I miss you too."

"How much longer?"

"20 days, 16 hours... 22 minutes and... 45 seconds."

"Correction," said Andy. "20 days, 16 hours, 22 minutes and... 20 seconds too many."


	2. Chapter 2: The Badge Bunnies

Hey everyone, glad you liked it- and I'm glad I'm not the only one with Swarek fever! My friends and I saw a hot cop in Starbucks yesterday and it sparked this idea. Thanks for reviewing! (PS: I'm not sure what month the season finale was supposed to be, so I apologise if it seems like this happens much later then it should) Forgot to mention I do not own Rookie Blue but I wish I did (and Ben)!

Traci and Andy were at a local Starbucks a few days before Andy was set to return to work. Andy sprinkled a little cinnamon on her pumpkin spice latte. She loved the tastes of fall, but did not enjoy the weather. It was starting to get cool and she had begun to trade in her tanks for long sleeved shirts and sweaters. Since today wasn't too cool, the girls decided to sit outside.

"Do I even have to ask if you're excited to go back to work?" asked Traci, sipping her coffee.

"I'm excited to see Sam again," said Andy, smiling at the thought. "I feel like my heart is empty without him. Was it like that when you and Jerry split up?"

"Sort of," said Traci, nodding. "It was kind of a different situation, though. Half my heart was there because Leo was happy, but the other half... even if he was right in front of me it felt like he was a million miles away."

Traci's phone buzzed and she opened it. "Speak of the devil," she said. "He's working late tonight so I've been sending him sexy texts to distract him."

Traci was too engrossed in her text to look up and see that a squad car was pulling up in one of the open spots quite close to their table. Andy saw but didn't think anything of it, after seeing that the officer was from 15, but was nobody she knew.

Traci began to laugh. "Listen to this!" she said just before the cop began to exit his car. "You better come over and slap some handcuffs on me Officer Sexy!"

The officer looked up in surprise. He slammed his door shut and said, "Excuse me?"

Traci looked up and her face alone made Andy collapse into laughter. Traci looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I didn't mean you!" said Traci, trying to collect herself. "I was telling her what my boyfriend texted me! I'm a cop, I swear! Andy tell him we're cops!"

"Oh yeah," said Andy between laughs. "We're cops." She didn't mean to sound so sarcastic, but it was all that she could manage to say. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Officer Jensen smiled. He did recognize her from Fite Night about two years ago and had seen her in the Penny a couple of times as well, but he wasn't going to tell them that! He wanted to add a little fun into his long, boring shift.

He began to walk to the entrance of Starbucks, calling to her as he did, "Sorry, love, I've got a girlfriend. Even if I was single, you're not my type. I don't date bunnies." He winked and entered Starbucks. Traci turned to Andy and they both giggled.

"Let's get out of here before he comes back!" said Andy. "I don't want to be known as a badge bunny by association!"

RB~RB~RB

Andy, Sam, Traci and Jerry had a table together at the Black Penny. Sam's hand was tightly gripping her own. They had hardly seen each other during the day, since Frank had partnered them up with other people. Now they couldn't stop making eyes at each other. They wouldn't have come to the Penny at all if Jerry hadn't insisted, despite Traci's hints, that he buy them drinks to celebrate their return. He meant well, but sometimes he was so oblivious. Andy was about to suggest that they leave when a young man made his way over to their table.

Ryan Jensen greeted them with a smile, "Hey ladies, what a surprise to see you here! You sure make your way around!"

Traci choked on her drink. Jerry and Sam straightened in their seats ready to protect their women if necessary.

"How's your girlfriend?" asked Andy, not quite over her shock at seeing him at the Penny.

Sam relaxed a little, and picked up his beer, but Jerry looked curiously at the man who was making his girlfriend squirm. Was this an ex-flame from the academy that he didn't know about? He didn't think she'd been seeing anybody before they crossed the student-instructor line, but he hadn't known about her son, Leo, back then either.

"She's good, thanks," said Ryan. "I'm going to visit her now. I'm just on my way out, but wanted to stop by and say hi. So bye for now, I hop to see you later."

Ryan quickly left before they could reply. Andy collapsed into giggles, burying her face into Sam's shoulder to hide from Traci's glare.

"Did he say hop?" asked Jerry.

"He said hope," hissed Traci.

"I'm pretty sure he said hop," said Sam.

Andy lifted her head to speak, but Traci gave her a pointed look. "Don't you dare."

Their table was starting to attract a lot of attention. "Let's go home," said Traci, standing up.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jerry. He took out his wallet and slapped some cash onto the table to pay for the drinks.

"Yeah, you better take Officer Sexy home, she looks like she's had too much to drink," said Andy.

Jerry's eyes widened. "You showed her our texts!"

"What texts?" asked Sam, curiously.

"Uh... nothing," stuttered Jerry. "No texts. Let's go, Traci."

Jerry pulled Traci out of the bar.

"You're going to tell me what happened right?" asked Sam.

Andy nodded. "When we get home," she said.

She stood up and he followed suit. Andy pulled Sam to the exit, who was more than willing to be led anywhere as long as he was with her.


	3. Chapter 3  Not the Bad Boy Type

Hi everyone, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry that this took so long; hopefully the next update will be fast. I had a bad case of writer's block brought on by all the bones and ions I'm studying in school. (This week is midterm week) Enjoy!

Sam's hand shook a little as he turned the key in the lock. He had no idea why he was shaking, he wasn't really nervous. He'd been with Andy before, but this was different. He had anticipated this moment for weeks. Andy smiled as she waited to be let into the house. She had never seen Sam nervous before and it was cute. He finally got the door open and she followed him inside. Sam closed the door and flipped on the lights. When he looked deeply into Andy's eyes he saw the desire he knew was reflected in his own.

"Can I get you a drink?" asked Sam, breaking the silence. He was trying to regain his bearings. Andy made him feel like no other woman had ever made him feel like before.

Andy raised her eyebrows. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever and you think a drink is what I want?" she asked. "You're just as bad as Jerry."

Sam smirked at her and then Andy knew he was joking. She blushed; embarrassed that she had fallen for it.

"Shut up," Andy muttered.

"Sweetheart, I didn't say anything," said Sam, taking a step closer.

"Your face says it all," said Andy, taking a step closer as well.

Sam smiled and rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek. He loved the feel of her soft skin and the warmth that emanated from it. He could feel her breath on his lips. He had missed her more than he had thought, if that was possible.

"Yours does too," Sam replied.

"What is it saying right now?" asked Andy, her voice deep and breathy. She locked one of her arms around his neck and placed the other behind the back of his head. She let her fingers trace through his soft hair.

"That you want me to take you to bed," said Sam, his voice equally low.

"Then why don't you?" asked Andy, her tone part challenging and part pleading him to do so.

Sam gave Andy his best dimpled smile and picked her up in the same fashion as the first time they had made love. He kissed her with all the passion he could, giving her his heart and his soul. Her kisses were equally generous and soon enough it felt as if they had never been apart.

"Sam?" asked Andy.

"Yeah?" asked Sam, softly.

Andy was cuddled to his side, her hand tracing patterns on his chest. The movement was so comforting that he was having a hard time staying awake.

"The night of the blackout..." she started.

Sam's eyes shot open and if Andy was looking at him she would have seen the hurt in them as he remembered the rejection he had felt after that night.

"What about it?" Sam asked a little too harshly.

"When you said 'it was what it was', what did you mean?" she asked.

Sam sighed. He knew that this question would come up eventually, but it didn't mean he felt prepared to answer it. He didn't want Andy to feel bad about what he had gone through. He felt like it was partly his fault, but also, it was in the past. Andy was his now and he'd rather not think about the time when she had been with Luke. Seeing Luke at work was bad enough.

"You were with Luke, I didn't want to be that guy," said Sam simply. Then, his heart betraying him, he added, "I thought it meant nothing to you."

Andy finally lifted her head to look at him. "It didn't mean nothing to me, Sam. I went to you because I trust you, and deep down I think I had feelings for you even when I was with Luke. I really wanted to talk about what happened but then Luke said you told him I was all his."

"I only said that because Luke said the fishing cabin was your idea," said Sam.

Andy frowned. "It wasn't my idea, I didn't even want to go!" she said.

"Oh," Sam said in surprise. He smiled at the thought that Andy had loved him even when she was supposed to be with Luke. "I bought you coffee that day... but I threw it out."

"I wish you hadn't."

"Me too."

Andy stroked his cheek. "I can't believe I ever thought you were the bad boy type."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "I'm not?" he asked.

Andy shook her head. "You're always there for me, you bring me coffee... that doesn't sound like the bad boy type to me!"

"Then I better work on that before you ruin my reputation," Sam said, flipping her over and drowning out her giggles with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4 Queen Street & Kelly Dolls

Thank you to anyone who has read or reviewed, I appreciate every one of you. This chapter is a little different, so I hope you still like it. I do not own Rookie Blue, but I wish I owned my very own Sam Swarek.

Chris hit the gas while Andy radioed dispatch. "This is 1509, we're in pursuit of Connor Dunn. The suspect is driving a silver Civic east on Queen St. E heading towards River. He is armed."

The suspect pulled a U-Turn suddenly, just past River St. He crashed into the bumper of a car in the right lane, but quickly escaped through the passenger seat, running towards an abandoned building. A surprised driver didn't quite hit the brakes fast enough behind Dunn, and crashed into his bumper, causing yet another driver to crash behind him.

Chris drove past the building and when traffic was a little lighter (not wanting to cause another pile-up) pulled a U-Turn and parked behind the last car. Both Chris and Andy undid their seat belts. Andy opened her door, and then turned back to Chris for a moment.

"Call for back-up, then deal with this," she said, gesturing to the mess in front of them. "I'll deal with Dunn."

Andy jumped out of the squad car.

"But, Andy, you can't go in there-" started Chris, but Andy slammed the door and started to run towards the building. "Alone," he said to an empty car.

Andy ran as fast as she could towards the building. She swung the door open with such a strong force that it banged into the wall.

"Stop, police!" she cried, seeing a figure at the end of the small building.

The suspect seemed to be dragging something out from behind a couple of stacked boxes. Andy kept her gun steady.

Back out front, Chris had called for back-up, but was still having a mental debate whether or not to follow Andy in. There was a knock on the window of the cruiser and Chris looked up to see a short, very angry looking, elderly lady peering back at him. Chris sighed and got out of the car, plastering his best smile on his face.

"Officer... Officer you need to arrest that man!" she said, gesturing in the direction of the crash.

Chris nodded. "Officer McNally is in pursuit of him as we speak," he told her. "Don't worry, he won't go unpunished."

"No, I mean him!" she said more vehemently, pointing to the car in front of hers. "He's a menace to the neighbourhood, always speeding!"

A man in his early twenties stuck his head out of the car. "Don't listen to her, she's a friggin' nutter!"

"I think your mouth needs a good scrubbing!" the elderly woman yelled back.

Chris made his way to the man in the car. "Sir, are you okay?" he asked. "Are you injured?"

"I think the air bag did most of the damage," said the man, who tried to adjust his posture and winced.

"It's best if you don't move right now," Chris told him. "The medics are on their way, they'll get you out safely."

The man nodded. "Thank you, officer," he said.

"Then will you arrest him?" asked the old woman.

Chris pursed his lips and turned around. "If you'll just let me do my job-"

"Job? Your job is to arrest people!"

Chris was about to respond when he heard sirens. It was Sam and Dov. "Thank goodness," thought Chris.

Sam got out of the squad car first and jogged over. "What happened?" he asked. "Where's McNally?"

"She went after Dunn," said Chris pointing to the building.

"And you let her go in there by herself?" asked Sam, raising his eyebrows.

"She didn't really give me another option!" Chris said defensively, already irritated.

Sam rolled his eyes, thinking about how typical of Andy that was. He turned to Dov. "Epstein, you section off the area and direct traffic away from this lane. Diaz, you start taking statements."

"Yes, sir," Dov and Chris said in unison, to Sam's back, since he was already heading over to the building.

"Don't come any closer!" cried Dunn, his gun pointed at Andy.

"I'm not coming closer," said Andy. "I'm staying right here."

Andy glanced at Dunn's feet and saw a hand coming out from behind the stack of boxes. Andy's gaze quickly shot back up to Dunn, who's hand had become incredibly shaky. His lip quivered slightly.

"I didn't do it!" he said, his air of confidence lost. "I just couldn't leave her like this!"

"I believe you," said Andy, soothingly. "If you'll just put down your gun, I'll help you sort this out."

Dunn dropped his arm slightly, pointing the gun towards the floor. The front door smashed open and Sam came in, gun drawn. He made it to where Andy was standing quickly. Dunn raised his gun immediately, his finger moving to the trigger. Sam tackled Andy to the ground, just in time as two shots echoed through the building. Dunn rushed out the back door. Sam got off of Andy, and pulled her to her feet.

"You okay?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," said Andy. "I'm okay."

Sam nodded once he was sure she was uninjured, and ran to the door. He swung it open. When he looked out, he saw Shaw tackling the suspect.

"Shaw's got him," Sam told Andy. "He must have gotten here just after me and Epstein."

Andy moved over to the boxes where Dunn had been standing. There was a girl lying face down and she had obviously been dead for a while. Andy wondered who this girl was to Dunn, and why he had risked being caught for her. She must have meant a lot to him.

"Let's go back out front," said Sam. "Shift's almost over and the D's will take care of this."

Andy nodded and started to head for the door. Sam saw something in the corner of his eye that made him stop for a moment. It was a small Kelly doll near the victim's feet, with short blue hair. That could not be a coincidence. He quickly knelt down, picked up the doll and turned it over. On the right foot were the initials "SS".

"Everything okay, Sam?" called Andy.

"Yes, everything's fine!" he called back, slipping the doll into his pocket. He stood up and walked over to her. "I just wanted to make sure."

Andy frowned but nodded and led him out of the building.


	5. Chapter 5 Spaghetti Sandwiches

Sam sat in front of the coffee table staring at the doll. It was dark outside and he had no lights on in the house, but a faint glow came through the window from the street lights. It created a golden halo around the head of the doll. The yellow spirals flickered every once in a while, as people walked by. Sam reached out and barely brushed the doll with his fingers, pushing it off to the side so that it was now away from the light. He considered the two different perspectives; the dark and the light. On the one hand, there was the pure, and angelic memory of childhood and on the other, there was the image of a dead girl.

When he first became a cop, he thought that he would get used to the dead bodies and the ruined lives. He thought it would let him see a different perspective on what had happened to his sister, yet he could search his whole life and never find a reason for the crime that had been done to her. This doll was a reminder of a time before her life turned to hell. But Sarah had not been to Toronto in twenty years. Why was her doll at the scene of a recent murder? Did it have significance, or was it just found by a stranger and dumped there years ago?

Sam could feel the chemicals in his stomach beginning to churn and knew his blood pressure was rising to match his heart rate. Slowly, he took in deep breaths and tried to think of a reasonable explanation. He came up empty. He knew the only way he was going to feel any better was if he went straight to the source. He looked at his watch. It would be late by the time he got to St. Catherine's, but he needed reassurance that his sister was alright. He didn't even consider calling Sarah. He grabbed his keys, slipped on his shoes, and rushed to his truck, the Kelly doll in his jeans pocket.

Andy stood in front of the men's locker room tapping her foot. Usually she did not have to wait on Sam. Usually he was the agitated one waiting on her, muttering about how women always took so long to get ready. However, he always had that small smile on his face that let her know that he was never really upset if she took a long time. She would make a joke, he'd laugh and all would be well. Today was not like that. Andy looked at her watch. They were supposed to meet thirty minutes ago. She was dying to spend some quality time with him and did not want to wait any longer! Oliver exited the locker room.

"Hey McNally," said Oliver, noticing that she was looking very impatient. "If you're waiting on Sammy, he already left."

"What?" said Andy, raising her eyebrows. "How long ago did he leave?"

Oliver looked at his watch. "I think it was about thirty minutes ago," he responded. "I think something was on his mind, because he didn't really want to talk. Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks," said Andy, whipping out her phone.

"Night, McNally, see you tomorrow," said Sam.

"Yeah, tomorrow," murmured Andy, already dialling Sam's number.

"Hi, this is Sam. Leave a message after the beep."

Andy rolled her eyes and left a quick message. She decided that she would walk over to Sam's place. He probably had just forgotten that they were supposed to meet. He had seemed a little distracted that afternoon. Maybe he was mad at her. Andy really had no idea, but she hoped that she would soon find out.

Sam drove as fast as he could to Sarah's house so it wasn't as late as he thought it would be when he arrived. It was only around 9pm. He rang the door bell and waited for her to come. For the first time, he was starting to think that maybe he shouldn't bring up the past with Sarah. She was finally in a good place, and he didn't want to ruin that. He bit on his lip, as he often did when he was nervous. Sarah opened the door and then it was too late for him to change his mind.

"Little brother!" cried Sarah, immediately pulling him into a hug. "I wasn't expecting you!"

"I'm sorry, I should have called," said Sam.

"No, no, you're always welcome," said Sarah. "Come in!"

Sarah opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let Sam in. Sam slowly took off his shoes and made his way over to the couch, trying to think of what he should say to her.

"So little brother, I know you too well," said Sarah, sitting in a chair across from him. "Something's up. Out with it!"

Sam chuckled, but his face turned serious fast. He took the doll out of his pocket and handed it to her. Sarah's eyebrows raised and her gaze kept switching between the doll and her brother.

"Where did you find this?" asked Sarah. "How did you get this?"

"Do you remember when you lost it?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, of course," said Sarah. "But I didn't lose it. I gave it to dad, you know, before he left. He said that he would fix her hair after you gave her a new do." She gave her brother a disappointed look.

"I said I'm sorry about a thousand times," said Sam rolling his eyes. "Are you sure that dad didn't leave it behind after he left?"

"I'm positive," replied Sarah. "Oh my god! Do you think dad's back in Toronto? I always assumed he was dead. Where did you find this doll, Sam?"

Sam sighed. "I found it at a murder scene, Sarah," he said.

"Do you think dad is responsible?" she asked.

"I honestly have no idea."

"I know this is a horrible thing to say, but I liked it better when I thought he was dead."

"Me too."

The two sat together in silence for a while. Sam looked at his sister, who had a slightly sad expression on her face. He hated seeing her upset. He hardly ever got to see her smile, and now he had been the one to cause her sadness.

"Hey, Sarah, we're matching!" he said pointing to himself and then to her. It was a game they used to play when they were kids.

"I'm in pink and you're in black," said Sarah, with a small smile. "We're not matching."

"Just go with it!" Sam said. "Hey, Sarah, we're matching!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yup, we certainly are. We look like twins."

"You mean the annoying ones who always finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches."

"Yup, sandwiches. That was exactly what I was going to say. Twins are always finishing each other's sandwiches, like those dogs in Lady and the Tramp."

"Wasn't that spaghetti?"

"Potato, potahto, sandwich, spaghetti; it's all the same."

"I've never had a spaghetti sandwich. Are they good?"

"They are the best. You should try one."

"I will if it doesn't have any meatballs in it. They're always trying to escape my fork and roll out the front door."

"I always felt bad for those meatballs. In a way they were lucky though."

"How so?"

"The fox was already full from eating the gingerbread man."

Sarah laughed and slapped her hand against his arm. "It always comes back to the gingerbread man."

"Hey, it's a classic."

"So, how is Andy doing?" asked Sarah. "Did you finally get your ass in gear and ask her out?"

"Oh shit!" cried Sam. "Andy!" 


End file.
